keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Eol Youngshadow
Eol Youngshadow is the son of Erastor Elvwe and Melgena Morana He was whispered into darkness attempting to clame his fathers crown and was exiled to the Dread lands where he become the outcasted elves king, and ruling their for meny years in conflict with the lands of his brothers. Bio: Early Life: Eol was born to Everking Erastor Elvwe and Maegena Morana the queen of the Drana. He grew up with his elder sister Palúrë and his two half brothers Gwindor and Elgmoth, who were born to his fathers first wife. He grew up in the blessed isle of Eldinar with the upbringing and education of a prince. Though he cared for his sister deeply he did not get along with his brothers as his mother often whispered rumors about them. Betrayal: Years later his father grew ill and Eol and his brothers left for the great Alun Forrest. After Gwindor got in a fight with Elgmoth he went into the forrest's heart with Eol alone allowing Eol to betray and murder his elder brother. He then took the ships and left Elgmoth and his follower traped on the eastern shore, as he left for home. Upon reaching the blessed isle he lied to the others about what happened in the woods telling them that the others were killed by monsters in the forest. it was then that he was crowned the new king of Eldinar. It was only when Elgmoth returned months later that the truth was reviled and many turned on their king. This lead to Eol and Elgmoth into fighting a dual in which Elgmoth scared Eol's face and would have killed him had Palúrë not intervened saving his life. Enraged the new king Elgmoth exild them both to the Dread lands to the west. Dark Hope: He traveled to the Dread lands were elves were exiled for meny crimes. It was a dark and inhospitable place were the exiled elves lived in squalider. He felt sorrow for these people who now suffered the same fate he did and wised to help them. He offered lead them, helping them not only survive but thrive in the wasteland. In thanks the elves of the Dread lands, or Dread elves, proclaimed him their king. Elf Wars: Soon afterwards his mother joined to his kingdom along with the remaining Drana. She told him of his sister's transformation into the Drider Queen but left out the part where she rebelled against her evil "god". She was able to convince Eol to war with Elgmoth and his children in order to take the Blessed Isle of Eldinar for his people. The war was brutal with Namarie the daughter of Elgmoth leading several invasions of his lands taking and losing the city of Mosina meny times. But after meny years he was able to land his forces in the realm of Eldinar and took much of it. But he was eventily beaten back by the most surprising of people His brother Gwindor who he had murdered years earlier, who had returned to life by possessing a tree. He and his Sylvan allies took the isle of Eldinar and drove his people back into the Dreadlands. He would return to his kingdom and rule for meny years. Personality: Eol is a complicated character having done both great good and terrible evil in his long lifetime. He is easy to anger and often acts on implose. Yet he shows great compassion and wisdom at times as well such as when he saved the Dread elves from a slow death in exile. Powers: Wielder of Lomë: The blade of dusk, twin blade of Amuntë which is owned by his brother and rival Elgmoth. Expert level warlock: He is skilled in magic both fair and dark. Silver Tong: He is vary charismatic and a great leader of his people Expert Swordsman: He is skilled with a blade Titles: Trivia: * He is named after Eöl the dark elf from the Silmarillion , who was the father of the traitor Maeglin * His insperations are Maeglin from the Fall of Gondilin, , Melekith the Witch King of Naggarothfrom Warhammer Fantasy, Illidan stormrage from''' '''Warcraft, and Dr. Doom From Marval Comics. * Category:Elf Category:Darkelf Category:HouseofElvwe Category:Tradgic Category:Traitors Category:Kings Category:Userpers Category:Onixana